


to be wrapped up in you

by eletriptan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, morning domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eletriptan/pseuds/eletriptan
Summary: An early morning awakes Ginny and she takes the time to admire her partner.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	to be wrapped up in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts).



> this is for the lovely lily! happy birthday! i know my writing is not the best but I wanted to do something for you anyway, and I hope you enjoy it. you are a delight and I am so glad that I got to know you. 
> 
> as always you can find me on twitter at cariprazin or tumblr at eletriptan.

Ginny awoke with a yawn, and stretched out her body. Early morning light filtered in through the windows, bathing everything in a soft glow. She could feel the warmth of the day creeping its way into the room, urging her to get up and out of bed, but she was too comfortable in her current position. 

She rolled to her side, where Pansy lay beside her. The other woman’s disposition was soft in her sleep, one could almost call it sweet, even. The antithesis of what she was like in real life. Not that Ginny didn’t love Pansy’s hard edges and all - in fact it was what made her love the woman even more. 

Pansy had had a long night, coming home from her job at the Ministry with a stack of files larger than any Ginny had ever seen, she was still wide awake and working when Ginny had planted a kiss on her head and gone off to bed. The dark smudges under her eyes were still quite visible and Ginny placed a gentle kiss on each one of them. In doing so, Pansy wrinkled her pug nose before fluttering her eyes awake. 

“Mmm, hey,” she said. 

“Hi, beautiful,” Ginny said in return. 

The other woman let out a soft huff, but her eyes were bright with amusement. “Tell me something I don’t already know, darling.” 

“You’ve always been much smarter than me, so that’s not a task I can easily undertake.” For that comment, Ginny got a soft wap upside the head. 

“Don’t talk about yourself that way.” Pansy’s voice was gentle, the way it only was in the early morning hours before she got up and hid that side of herself away, putting on the armour that only Ginny and was ever allowed to see her without. 

Ginny chose not to respond, and instead leaned forward and placed a kiss on Pansy’s nose. “Let’s stay in today?” She purposefully didn’t mention that it was because she knew Pansy needed the rest. The woman hated any indication that people were doing something for her sake - she would always claim she never needed anyone but herself, and while Ginny knew that to be true it didn’t change the fact that her love for her made her want to do whatever she could for Pansy. Ginny would give her the world on a silver platter if that’s what Pansy wanted. 

Pansy looked conflicted for a moment, furrowing her brows. “I’ve got a lot of work to do, Gin.” She grabbed Ginny’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “My colleagues are incompetent and so I’ve got to do everything.” She closed her eyes, looking more exhausted than Ginny had ever seen her. 

“Your colleagues and your work can wait a few hours. Sleep, Pans. And the work will be easier once you have.” Ginny kissed their intertwined fingers. 

“I...alright. But only if you stay in bed with me.” 

“I wouldn’t leave even if the Holyhead Harpies came knocking at my door.” Ginny grabbed Pansy by the waist and tugged her in closer. Pansy nuzzled her head into the side of Ginny’s neck. Ginny listened as Pansy’s breathing got slower, until the woman had finally fallen asleep. She pressed another kiss to the top of Pansy’s head and found herself drifting off as well, absorbed in the warmth of the woman who she hoped would remain by her side for the rest of her life.


End file.
